Ron Weasley's Twin Sister
by Apple Pie Is Fricken Worth It
Summary: What if Ron had a twin sister? How would she affect the story we all know and love? Neville/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it**

"Riley….. Riley! Come on wake up!" A familiar voice screamed and started shaking me.

"No, Willy! I'm tired."

I flipped so I was on my stomach and my red hair all over my face.

"Riley Ginger Weasley! Get up or mum will wake you up."

I shot out of bed not wanting to bring mum into this.

"Oh and it's Bill."

I groaned and pushed Bill out.

And about before you did read right. My name is Riley Ginger Weasley and I hate my middle name because they make fun of me because I am a ginger and that's my last name. Anyways, like every other Weasley I have red hair and blue eyes. I have 6 older brothers, a twin named Ron- who is older by 2 minutes but I don't count that-, and a younger sister, Ginny.

I took a shower, got dress, and ran down stairs to see all my family waiting for to start breakfast and Percy talking about he is a perfect.

See people look at my family and think what a strange bunch and I would agree. We are strange because we are not like other families. We are pure plod-blood wizards.

My mum saw me and smiled, "Excited about going to Hogwarts, aren't we?"

I nodded as I ran to the table to eat and started eating like Ron who was also eating next to me.

"You guys are twins. Disgusting! Eat like a lady, Ri!" I looked up to see Percy who had a disgusted look on his face so, being me, I mimicked his face.

"Look, Fred, our baby sister is finally going to Hogwarts."

"I know, George, they grow up so fast."

They pretended to wipe a tear and put their arms around me.

I pushed them off and slowly walked away. "Don't touch me. Go bother Ickle Ronnie!"

After being annoyed by Fred and George, yelled at by Perce, and trying to get mum to calm down- that we will return- we finally took the flying car to King's Cross station.

**Sorry it's short but I felt like I should stop there and I still have no idea who Riley is going to fall in love with! :D please review**


	2. Joking and helping a young boy

**I want to thank **_**CheeseInMySoda**_** for reviewing first, the same day I uploaded, and giving me a suggestion to make this a Neville/Oc story. To tell you the truth if Riley and Fred weren't related I would've so hooked them up. But Neville is my second favorite character. And I don't own Harry Potter if I did Fred would live and be married to me! NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

"Come on, children, hurry up!" Mum said as she tried to gather all of us up. "We have to hurry the train waits for no one."

I groaned as I hugged Bill. "I'll miss making fun of you. Have fun in Egypt"

Bill laughed and hugged me back, "I'll miss you, too, Ri Ri."

I smiled as Bill walked away so Fred, George, and I called at "Later, Willy!"

"Behave, you three!"

"We can't promise anything."

I turned my attention to mum who sighed and said, "The station's always filled with muggles, of course," she looked around, "Now, what's the platform number?"

Before I could answer, Ginny piped up. "Nine and three-quarters! Mum, can't I go…"

I got on my knees and said in a soft, gentle voice, "Sorry, Ginny, you're not old enough. Don't worry, you will next year."

As I stood up I saw my twin giving me a look. "How come when I asked that last year you ended pushing me through the barrier?"

"I never did that." I said trying to act innocent.

"That's our little sister!" The older twins exclaimed as they put their arms around me.

"Quiet! Percy, you go first." Mum said as the nerdy Weasley walked up, gave me a look, and ran through barrier.

I rolled my eyes and gasped dramatically, "Oh, No! Percy lost his perfect badge."

My brothers stared at me weirdly.

"In my pockets!" I cleared up as I took it out of my pocket and held it high for them to see.

"It's ours now!" The older twins shouted as they ripped it out my hands.

"Fred, you're next," mom said giving me her scary look as I held Ron's hand. Scared.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" One of the twins said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." He grabbed his stuff and ran through the barrier.

"Never trust twins."

"Trust us." Ron finished for me.

A skinny, eleven year old boy with messy, blacked hair and round glasses walked up to us.

"Excuse me," he said to Mum.

"Hello, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Riley are new, too." Me and Ron waved and I smiled my cheeky grin everyone says I have.

"Yes," the boy said. "The thing is—the thing is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" There's my mum trying to help everyone else and always screaming at us.

Harry nodded kind of shy. I thought it was so adorable.

"Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Riley will show you. Go, Ging!"

I hate that nickname! My mum got it from when me and Ron where little and he couldn't pronounce my name so he tried my middle name. It didn't work and now my mum calls me that ever since.

I grabbed my car, looked at Ron, gave Harry a wink that made him blush, and then ran through the barrier getting to the platform nine and three-quarters. I saw the train and thought 'This is going to be a fun year.' I never had been more right!

Sorry I took so long! School started and my teachers already piled me with homework! I'll try to update more often if I get at least one or two reviews! And I might give you a cookie :D


	3. Authors Note

I just wanted to say I'm working on it right now and sorry it's taking so long!

I've been really busy and barely have time for myself so thanks for reading the story and I'll try to update a.s.a.p. Thanks for your patience! And again I'm sooooo sorry!


End file.
